warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Redstep
Well...that's an automated message, but that's not the point. Welcome to the wiki! It's great that you're here, we definitely need more users. Please stay and become part of the community! I see you already Silver, which is great. She can help you out when I'm not around. Since you've already made some edits, I don't have to explain much. Just try to match the format of the other pages you see with trivia and you'll be fine :) If you want to make chararts, go right ahead. Right now we're trying to get chararts on all pages, so don't worry about getting them approved just yet. Also, don't worry about requests or assignments, because that won't be in use until we get more people on the wiki. If you'd like to create pages, I'd really like it if you used the Example Page. Just click edit on the page and switch to source mode. Copy the code from the page and paste it into the source mode of the page you've created. Oh and when you create pages make sure you select Blank Page, not Standard Page. All clear? If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or SIlver or anyone else. Thanks again! 01:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Chararts Thanks you so much for joining!! I'll start the art right away! You can make the chararts by finding the lineart here. Screen shot the lineart, drag it into Photoshop from your Desktop and color it in. You can also use GIMP, but I recommend Photoshop! After you comment in someone's talk page, please remember to click the signature button, so I know who its from.SilverSky 11:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Spyro wiki You should see the Spyro wiki!SilverSky 11:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Photoshop Thats okay, I think you can download it on the Adobe website.SilverSky 16:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Your Redstep Charart So for your charart, like are you bright red or what? Can you give me an example of the shade of red? And do you have light green or dark green eyes?SilverSky 13:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Charart Thanks, I'll start it right now.SilverSky 14:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Well, my Photoshop application isn't working right now so it might be awhile. :3 SilverSky 14:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! Why do you hve the Cloudtail image on your profile? It was created by me and you can't use it without permission!! Please ask next time when you add my images to your profile. I'm not angry, its just mine. But please remove it now.SilverSky 18:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image Usage Thanks. :) :) SilverSky 15:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You go to the preferences page, which is found if you hover your cursor over your name in the top right hand corner. When you get to the page, click the Email tab and edit the "email me when..." section. Hope this helps :) 01:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Settings User perferences.SilverSky 21:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Art styles I'm not sure whenever PS is free of not. But you could look it up. Paint works, as long as it turns out good without white spots and stuff like that.SilverSky 21:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Remember!! Hiya!! I noticed that you are forgetting bullet points in your edits!! Please include these in the info you add or you can readthis for more. Thanks!! SilverSky 21:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Art Hi Redstep, you're welcome to do any art that hasn't been done yet. Just add a reservation on the Project Character Art page. 19:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hi, Redstep. If it's not too much trouble, could you please make use of the Example Page when making pages? All you have to do is click edit on the example page, go to source mode and copy the code. Then create a new page, go to source mode, and paste to code into there. Then switch the visual mode and enter the description and make sure to remove any unnesecary categories. Also, remember to add the category in the right side of the page. (ThunderClan cats, ShadowClan cats, etc.) And when you're finished, make sure you take the cat's name off of the List of Cats. Thanks! 17:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC)